Love and Revolution
by titaness
Summary: When he kills, he is neither human nor beast. When he is normal, he is a soulless automaton. But when Kenshin meets her, a defiant girl struggling to keep her father alive, he is suddenly forced to make startling sacrifices. KK & BK.
1. Blind Bride

Hello everyone, welcome to my first fanfiction. Once upon a time I swore to myself I'll never write fanfiction in my life as long as I live.

Unfortunately, as you all can see, I've broken that promise. :slaps self in that self-sacrificing Watsuki-esque way: Do I offer an explanation? Yes. Simply put, I adore Rurouni Kenshin and can't get enough of it. So sue me. No wait...Speaking of suing, (I'm new to this) I DO NOT OWN Rurouni Kenshin. Wow. First time I've ever written those lines.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

titaness

* * *

Love and Revolution: Chapter 1

Blind Bride

_I've had it_, her mind was telling her. _This is enough. God. I've had it._

She gripped the pistol she hid beneath her bag. Pearls of sweat dripped from her neck.

Bracing herself, she grabbed it and shot at the man in front of her.

Missed.

_Shit._

"You're always so incredibly cute, Kaoru," Enishi said.

The shot resonated all across the room, sending the celebrating people on the other side of the

hall into a pandemonium of gasps and yells. Kaoru didn't care. She shot again.

This time it hit him on the shoulder. She was horrified to see that Enishi hardly winced. He merely stared at her with the same expression she's always known—that expression that brought

storms flying down her nerves, the one of mild amusement, sardonic, painful, scorching.

The wound was blossoming like a red flower on his snow-white shirt.

"Hurt me, Kaoru. It turns me on."

By this time a horde of tall officers raced into the room, stopping in their tracks to see that the shot came from a pair of delicate white hands. They belonged to Kaoru Kamiya, daughter of Kamiya-sensei, respected scholar and patron of the private army of Jinsa. Quickly one of the officers closed the heavy brass doors, to keep the high-class wenches next door from walking into the scandal of the century.

"Kaoru!" a voice shouted, shattering the air. "KAORU!"

Kaoru snapped her head up to see Misao, her face trembling, rushing to her and pulling her into a hug. Misao whispered into her trembling friend's hair. "Kaoru…you're shaking…"

Quickly she glared at the smirking man in front of her. "ENISHI! What have you DONE to her! I SWEAR, if you continue to harass her, I will _personally_ see to it that my Aoshi-sama will murder you with his bare hands!"

"Your Aoshi is in Russia on business," Enishi said coolly. "Even if he were to return, he couldn't cut me with a sheet of paper." He rubbed his wound and put his finger in his mouth, licking the blood. "Only Kaoru is allowed to hurt me."

The officers all stood stupefied, unable to tell what was the problem or who was the victim.

* * *

In the next room, a ballroom is crowded with panicked people. Fluttering taffetas, scattering heels, muffled gasps sounded all through the riot of music. In the midst of it all, a man was scanning the room. He had hair the color of sun-dried apricots, worn in a ponytail that trailed down his back. His eyes did not show the panic that brewed inside of him.

He had a bride. But where was she?

It was an arranged marriage made by the parents of his bride. Aeons ago her parents owed his father something priceless in value, so in exchange they promised to wed their most beautiful daughter to his only son.

But his father died fifteen years ago. Now he would uphold a promise he had absolutely nothing to do with.

All around the ballroom he scanned for the girl—his would-be new wife. He only heard a vague description from his foster father Hiko. "She's stunning," he had said. "Long black hair. You would know when you see her."

Himura Kenshin rubbed his temples. The stiff formality of ballroom dancing and wine had been bad enough. With this ensuing chaos it would be even harder to find her. The music had a jubilant beat along with the rushing of people. He vaguely wondered what went on when he heard the shot of the gun in the next room, but that was put out of the question when obviously his entire future is placed on this one night. He would not screw it up.

He continued to scan the room, barely tall enough to see over the gaudy displays of feathered hats and spangled hairstyles. None caught his eye at all. More than a number of girls either coyly asked him to dance or attempted to drag him by the wrist into iron-clamped arms, but he managed to evade them by saying he was looking for his wife. Well, it was true, anyway. Normally he wouldn't refuse so steadfastly, but he had a mission. He was intent to fulfill it. Even if it was held in this ridiculously garish display of coquettish pretension.

Suddenly he just couldn't take it anymore. The reeking scent of musk perfume dizzied him. He needed air. Stumbling past the people, he made it to the entrance of the hall.

He felt his heels grazing a Persian rug the size of a whale. He recognized this was the hallway where the sound of the gun came from. Suddenly he had a thought. He surely had not found the girl he was looking for in the ballroom.

_What if…_

No. It would be the most tragic paradox in the world to see that Himura Battousai, strongest warrior in the entire Jinsa army, would lose his wife before he even had the chance to protect her. He found his fingers clamping around the hilt of his sword. The dimly lit hall had an eerie red glow, the color of blood. There were gargoyles lined across the walls, each wearing a different expression. He came to a stop at the double brass doors. He was certain the sound came from here.

He sliced open the door.

The officers in front of him, upon seeing him, quickly dispersed. "Hi-Himura." One of them squeaked.

"What happened here?" he demanded. He quickly averted his eyes. It had been a man who was shot. He was smiling with his wound still gushing out, his spectacles curved across his nose, his hair in tangles of silvery white.

Good. So it hadn't been his bride who was shot. No. Actually. His eyes wandered to the hands holding the gun. They were delicate, supple. A girl held it. She had long, almost iridescent black hair swimming like a slippery belt of liquid across her shoulders. She was breathing irregularly, her cheeks colored a raw, ruddy pink. For a minute their eyes clamped to each other. Her eyes held so much fervor, so much fervor they almost rose with the sea tide. Her eyes were night skies clawed with brilliant rakes of lightening. He felt himself being tossed and turned. He found himself almost seasick. Or was it lovesick?

"Are you…" he tentatively let the words out.

"Am I..." she whispered. Her eyes were now staring directly at him, unflinching in their gaze. Entranced, he walked toward her, his gait strangely relaxed, his muscles unwinding.

"Do I know you?" she whispered.

"Maybe…" he said unwittingly.

The moment was cut short by a cracked voice.

"And who the hell are you?" the wounded man demanded, words laced with poison.

"Himura Kenshin."

"Himura Kenshin?" Suddenly the man's face grinned. "Oh, so you're him…You are the one who is going to marry my sister."


	2. Constellation's Answer

REVISED CHAPTER Rated R for language

(Author's note): In this Kenshin has not received his cross scar yet.  
I will try to keep my chapters longer – I am a somewhat terse writer.  
Do not worry, this is completely KK and KB.  
Loosely based on Dr. Zhivago.  
Oh yes, and Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. God knows what I'd do to it if it did. Teehee.

* * *

Love and Revolution: Chapter 2 

The Constellation's Answer

"Your…sister?" Kenshin stared dumbly. From the circumstances, he can safely conclude that this white-haired smiley-faced man has just been shot by his own sister five minutes ago and is right now heartily discussing her wedding plans.

Enishi saw the look Kenshin was giving Kaoru and instantly snapped from his brief welcome. "That wench," he said. "Is not my sister. This wench is mine for the taking."

Kaoru let out a defiant snarl. Kenshin couldn't help liking her snarl. It was very carnivorous.

He gripped his sword again. "It seems to me," he said glacially, "that this wench is hardly yours at all, for if my eyesight is correct it seems she has just shot you with a pistol. Do you know how to tame your women? Or better yet: do you know how to handle them?"

Enishi laughed. "I'm liking you already, Himura. Unfortunately, my dear sister is not with me at this moment. She is on the East Wing, down the hallway with the bird centerpieces. She has been calmly awaiting your arrival."

"…" Kenshin scrutinized the white-haired man for a moment. That poisonous stare had been replaced by a sardonic grin in a matter of seconds.

"Shouldn't you be a little more indignant? Need I remind you of your current situation?" Kenshin hissed, looking back at Kaoru. Without notice, almost automatically his hand steadied her shoulder. It was slightly shaking, slightly paralyzed.

Enishi almost scoffed. "Need I remind you that my woman can do what she wants with me. Besides…" he licked a stream of blood off his fingers. "I gave her my permission."

Kaoru simply glared. She hadn't said a word since Kenshin entered. He certainly didn't know what to make of the situation, but it was evident that this man who claimed to be his future brother-in-law was hysterical, and to add to the bizarreness of the situation it appeared that the only psychopath in the room was the _victim_ of the gunshot and not the bearer of the weapon. The bearer of the weapon, on the other hand, seemed thoroughly angry and shocked at the same time.

"What did you do to her?" Kenshin demanded, gripping the girl's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to pry into a man's private life?"

Kenshin grew impatient. "Listen, if you don't want your next wound to be your head flying out of the window, you better tell me what the fuck you did to this girl."

"You guessed it right. I fucked her, and man, was it good."

There Kaoru let out a yell, struggling out of his grasp and stumbling toward Enishi. An officer quickly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away. "Calm…down! Calm down!"

"So you raped her. I see. For that, the Jinsa will have your head."

"He did NOT!" screamed Kaoru, her voice raw with indignation.

Without hearing Kaoru's utter, Kenshin stiffened into battle stance. There was only so much he could tolerate, and this insolent idiot would be the first of tonight's string of intolerable lives severed…

"HIMURA!" called a deep-throated disembodied voice. A dashing, long-haired man stepped into the room. "Idiot, this isn't the time or place to start another damn rampage. That is your brother-in-law!"

Kaoru's eyes shot open wide. _So it wasn't a lie!_

"I don't care. He needs to die," Kenshin said nonchalantly.

"No. You, idiot, need to go to the East Wing where she is waiting for you." Hiko shot him the Evil Malice stare. Without another word, he grabbed Kenshin by the sleeve and half-dragged him out the door.

Kenshin stole another glance at the pistol-holding girl. Her eyes had not left him. But they were not friendly—nor were they antagonistic. They simply stared in half-wonder, half-resentment, vastly empty, strangely grateful.

Hiko disappeared without a trace by the time Kenshin reached the East Wing. _Shit_. Kenshin's mind reprimanded. _You forgot to ask her name._ He wasn't sure if his slightly discombobulated head was referring to his new unknown wife or to the mysterious girl who had him so stupefied he could hardly remember the direction he was going in.

Her gaze had been so feral. Judging from the looks of her, she was dangerous, in an innocent sort of way. Kenshin cursed to himself. Such oxymoronic thoughts. No wonder why Hiko always told him to take women lightly as grains of salt.

Except for the fact he was disgusted by his foster father's wanton way of simultaneously having three-fourths of the female population. Of all the stalwart grace, charming looks, and prodigious magnitude of Hiko, the one thing Kenshin couldn't stand was his utter man-whorishness.

He approached the doorway now. The floor was decorated with yet another China-sized Persian rug, this time in a garish sort of orange. The walls were mottled with ugly centerpieces of various patterned birds he guessed were caught from luxury sport hunting. He approached the room in the back. There was a woman sitting on a lacquered bench, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Kenshin?" she called. "Kenshin Himura?"

"That's me." He said. The girl appeared out of the shadows, her face in a haze.

"Tomoe. Yukishiro Tomoe."

"Pleased to meet you," Kenshin said, and held out his hand.

"I think I will be your wife."

"Yes. My wife."

She was beautiful and elegant, with her arms wrapped in a silk shawl. When he looked into her delicate face he saw stark black eyes, with two white bubbles. He breathed in, taking her scent, faintly nostalgic. "I'm taking you did not hear what happened to your brother?"

"What happened to my brother?"

"He was shot. On the shoulder."

"Oh my god! That was the noise I heard?" Her soft eyes brimmed with concern.

"Yes."

"Is he alright?—Who did it?"

"It was a girl. A girl with black hair and blue eyes."

"Oh god." Her face went from alarm to sorrow. "I see."

"Who is she?"

"She is Kamiya Kaoru…"

"Kamiya? As, in, patron Kamiya?"

"Yes." Tomoe stared in silence, her eyes filled with mourning.

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably. "If she's the daughter of patron Kamiya—and your brother has— "

"When my brother has an obsession, he stops at nothing to satiate it. Now I guess he's gone too far. I warned him not to harm Kamiya's daughter in any way, but he couldn't listen to me. It's like his eyes glazed over when I told him I was disappointed in him."

"What relationship does your brother have with her?"

"Well—it's complicated." Tomoe said, a little firmly.

Kenshin didn't want to dig any farther. The last thing he wanted was to invade his new wife's affairs.

"I'm going to see if he's alright—"

"Don't bother," Kenshin said darkly. "They've probably sent him off by now."

A long silence ensued. He found himself wondering why someone as gentle as her could have such an asshole for a brother. The lights were dimming and few people remained in the dance hall. The chandelier flickered.

"On a lighter note," Tomoe said softly. "I haven't been out of that stuffy room in ages. Shall we

dance?"

Kenshin nodded, escorting his new wife onto the half-deserted floor.

* * *

Kaoru was running. She ran up five flights of stairs. God, she just needed a closet to hide in. Enishi was raving. He was crazy. She needed to escape.

She wished there was a chance to aim the pistol straight between those mocking eyes of his. All her life he's done nothing but blackmail her father with threats. And she'd just found out the day before yesterday. It sure did explain a hell of a lot. The year before, her father had introduced her to a charming young man, suave and clean. He was Yukishiro Enishi, a rich young man, eight years her senior.

But she knew better than to become his plaything. The truth is, Kamiya's empire was slowly crumbling away. There was a reason why her father gave private transactions in the safety of his home. There was a reason why Kamiya was only a thin whisper of rumor and hearsay among the parties and Jinsa army.

Her father Kamiya was dying. He swore that Kaoru will be protected after his passing, so he entrusted Enishi, his biggest donor, to protect her. The more Kaoru got involved, however, the more she slipped into a sinister game. More than once Enishi has tried to plant his lips on hers or reach beneath her clothes. More than once was enough. He had never been her boyfriend. She had grudging obliged to her father's wishes in conversing with Enishi and attempting to befriend him. However, he wanted something she couldn't give to him.

* * *

:flashback:

That night in the ballroom, it had been outdoors on the balcony when she heard soft footsteps behind her. She'd been contentedly gazing at the visible constellations and the silent moonlit courtyard when she felt a cold hand touch her bare shoulder. Instantly she had recoiled.

"Kaoru," he had said. "Kaoru, why do you wince at my touch?"

"I think you should know," she had replied quietly. "I do not intend to be with you."

His whisper had spun a thread of threat across her ear. "I am the only one who can keep your father alive. I'm sure he hasn't told you for fear of your alarm, but you see, this gives me an advantage. One day I shall possess you. It will be inevitable."

His hand reached across her collarbone. "It's only a matter of time."

"No, it's only a matter of endurance," she breathed.

"Kaoru," Enishi huffed, gripping her arms with large hands. "Love me. Lie to me about it if you wish, but your father's throat is under my sword. You know that."

"…" Kaoru tried to wrench away, but his grasp remained. "I can't say that."

"Don't you care about your father?"

Her lip had trembled. "Of course I do."

"Then tell me so. Just a few words." His hand was sliding into the creases of her dress.

She gulped. "I love you," she said monotonously.

_It's okay to lie if it means keeping my father alive_, her brain told her.

"Good," Enishi said, his lips curling into a sickening smile. "Then show me."

Without warning he pulled apart her dress, his lips trailing down her collarbone leaving a trail of moisture.

Oh god. I have to stop him. There's no way—

Then she was reminded of her father's condition.

She didn't want to cry just yet. She had other options. "Enishi," she said firmly.

"Yes, lovely," he mumbled as he forced his lips on hers.

His tongue had attempted to part her lips, but she kept them stiff and dry. She broke his touch and quickly stated, "If you will excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room."

With that, she pulled her dress together and quickly disappeared without a trace.

She ran toward the storage compartment where she knew she hid something. It was her father's pistol. She had always brought it with her in case of threats. This was the time to do it. She couldn't allow Enishi to blackmail her anymore. The thought of his slobbering kisses sent unpleasant shudders to her.

"I will kill him," she fumed. "I will do this for my father."

As she inched her way back to the brass doors that Enishi stood inside, she whispered, "Please, give me strength."

She opened the doors, her gun hidden beneath her dress.

"Have you come to continue?" Enishi said, smiling.

"Enishi, I will give you a chance to stop it. Stop what you're doing. It hurts me. If you truly say you love me, then stop hurting me."

"Stop what? My dear Kaoru, have you become numb to knowing the difference between pain and pleasure?"

"I think I know pain boundlessly more than you do."

"Poor Kaoru. Then allow me to soothe that pain."

He had come toward her again.

And time had froze when she shot him.

* * *

Kaoru curled her body into a paralysis when she reached the fifth floor. "I'll be safe, hopefully."

In spite of it all, she remembered one thing about the tumultuous events of the past half hour. It was a young man, who entered the double doors with a slice of his katana, his brilliant coppery eyes effulgent with fury. He had long red hair the shade of Indian sunset, a beautiful face, and an icy voice. It was he who had made her surroundings dissolve for a couple of minutes into a haze of trivial things. His startled eyes had caught hers. It was almost hypnotic

His voice was cool and blunt to Enishi and the others, but to her he had uttered the softest gasp.

"Are you—"

She couldn't tell if they were the only ones in the room utterly entranced with each other, but she swore she almost reached up to his face.

When he left, the officers were trembling. She heard vague words, like "_That_ was the Hitokiri Battousai—", "The _tiger_ of the Jinsa army—", "The one from all those urban myths?", "No, the one from all those _legends_, idiot—"

But she didn't pay attention. The only thing she became aware of was the volcano slushing around inside her. She remembered his name escaping from his lips like a bird, the name so familiar she wondered if her head was descending into madness. "Himura Kenshin."

Kenshin. The name was stalwart but gentle. So _he_ was the legendary hitokiri. Her father had often mentioned a _Hitokiri Battousai_ but never a Himura Kenshin. He had explained to her the need of having Battousai in the Jinsa army to rid the other competing armies of communists and fascists and god-knows-what else.

Enishi had said he was to wed his sister Tomoe. Kaoru had seen Tomoe before when she was visiting Enishi's house. The older girl had shot her occasional glances of pity and empathy. For those she had been extremely grateful, because she knew the only thing keeping Enishi from diving into complete and utter madness was his sister, Tomoe.

But just the same, Kaoru didn't need pity. She has worked hard to take care of her father. Glances of pity would be utterly wasted on her. For a second she thought that if Tomoe was marrying Kenshin, then perhaps she would be able to see him again.

No, not perhaps. She knew she would meet Kenshin again. In her closet she opened the narrow window. The constellations confirmed it.


	3. Tempest

Thanks to the following reviewers:  
Prince Aoshi – Yep, different. I'm hoping to be a little different. Thanks for reading! 

Regan84 – Thank you for the kind words. Well, it is based on Dr. Zhivago, which is a Russian novel (that I've never read – only saw the movie). To be honest, I haven't figured out what time period it's set in yet. Maybe the 1940s. I'll figure it out somehow

Gabyhyatt – Thank you, I'm glad you like it! It gives me actual incentive to continue, hehe.

Nishikaze – Yes, writing fanfiction isn't that bad, I find it much easier to write than the short stories I write. Less craft, more action. I hardly get any writer's block, for a change…

Half-breed-demon-fox – Rest assured, this going to be VERY BK. My favorite couple in existence.

Sangoo – I'll try and get the chapters rolling in. . Thank you! Autumn Shadow – Thanks so much! I'm glad! Keep reading, it gives me the "will to continue"…lol… . 

Anyway, I'm having trouble figuring out how I can get a dash or a few paragraph spaces between certain paragraphs (i.e. a line break) to indicate a change in circumstance. Going over my previous chapters, the lines sort of disappeared in my posting them. (I'm a total novice to this whole thing). Sorry if some of it was abrupt or didn't make sense.

And I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But I DO own a kazoo that "oro's". It would belong to the "Priceless" category of Mastercard commercials.

Chapter 3 

Tempest

Outside the door, Kaoru heard footsteps. In the darkness of the storage closet, even her abnormally keen eyes faltered a little. She would have to rely on her reflexes and instinct. Arms taut, she shuffled for a weapon. The first sturdy thing she found was a mop.

That would do. As she grabbed it a flurry of dust breached her nostrils and she sneezed. _Stupid wussy lungs!_ she cursed to herself.

The door opened. She crouched, ready to pounce. Just as she emerged from the ashes, she heard a familiar voice call her.

"Kaoru!"

Instantly she halted. A pair of green eyes met hers. "Thank God!" Misao blurted out. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Hell, Kaoru. You shouldn't act like you're the only one. You could have told me if you wanted to kick his ass. My kunai are in need of a good chiseling anyway."

"Oh, Misao. You know I've been wanting to from the beginning."

"What did he do this time?"

"Oh, just the usual. Attempt to grope me. Uttered his tired platter of sick and sadistic words. Threaten to kill my father."

"He didn't!"

"By now, it's hard for me to believe anything he _wouldn't_ do."

"But to threaten the life of your father—even Enishi isn't that brazen."

"I was fed up. I needed to kill him."

Misao gripped her friend's hand. "At least you did take out a chunk of him." She chuckled.

"Misao. You're so macabre."

"Not as much as you, pistol girl."

"Are they looking for me? Are you going to arrest me?"

"They've dispersed, but I'm not sure if they're looking for you. I've assured them it was self-defense."

"Not that I Care. As long as that man doesn't visit me in jail."

"Oh, Kaoru."

"He'd probably bring me a bouquet of roses rubbed with his blood."

"I guess that's just his style."

The two girls huddled behind the cobwebbed storage boxes, washed in the pale luster of starlight. The wind from the narrow window rushed in, sending Misao a hint of a shiver. She glanced at her best friend whose face was illuminated with a drowsy, faraway stare. A fixation on the sky.

"Say, Kaoru—Tonight, when the Battousai showed up, what was that all about? The events were so strange to me. First the bullet, and then just to top everything the legendary hitokiri that holds the foundation of the Jinsa just happens to pop up out of nowhere. I never thought I'd actually see him in person. He is gorgeous, isn't he? Those high cheekbones, that build, those strands of billowing red hair… I don't think I've ever seen anyone move with that kind of grace other than Aoshi-sama. God, just thinking about it gives me chills, y'know?"

Kaoru listened to her friend chatter away, the glint on her azure eyes shadowed with memory. She almost snapped at herself. Why had he made such an impression on her, Kaoru, Ms. Untouchable? Why? Every time she tried to slice away a thought, it would come crashing back down on her like a waterfall.

"Kaoru." Misao's singsong voice interrupted her. "Don't think I didn't see what went on in there. You and the Battousai were staring at each other in utter captivation. It was so plainly obvious."

Kaoru blushed. "Well, who wouldn't be captivated? It was _him_—the Battousai."

Misao laughed. "Don't pretend. Kaoru, you're so kick-ass in everything else—fighting, living, surviving, being utterly gorgeous—but you'll never have the poker face of Aoshi-sama."

"I love how you bring Aoshi into every single conversation in existence."

"I guess it's habitual—but don't change the subject. I swear, it wasn't just plain wonder. You were staring at each other with the intensity of soul-mates finding out they're soul-mates for the first time. That moment I almost squealed in delight."

"If you did, it would have completely ruined the moment."

"So you admit it. Something ethereal happened in that room. I would have squealed in delight because my best girl has finally found a someone who is worthy of her fierce and undying affection."

"Not everyone obsesses like you, Misao."

"Oh yeah? You'll be surprised at the kind of dreams you'll have."

"He's getting married, Misao."

"In this day and age, loveless marriages multiply like rabbits."

"To Tomoe. I think it's fair to say that in this day and age, any man has got to be homosexual not to fall for that woman."

"Which makes it all the more interesting."

"Drama-sucking vampire."

"Guilty as charged."

They laughed. Kaoru couldn't help hugging her friend as they laughed so hard their stomachs hurt. It's been awhile since she could openly laugh. The truth is, the strong-girl demeanor was partly just a façade. Partly. As much as she held up her backbone to defend her father and keep her faith, sometimes she felt like weeping into the lap of someone who would be able to support her, if not just for a little while. Not just physically also, but emotionally as well. Emotions. Now there's something she shut off so long ago. All this time she's been keeping herself so busy that it's almost become laughable to return to being a girl and doing girlish things – like worry about the other gender. Enishi, though he'd never been a boyfriend, strained the idea of romance in her mind. Scarred forever and utterly without experience. Kenshin—in her mind she called him Kenshin now—had been different. Different enough to utterly torment her.

"It's almost midnight," Misao said. "I'll get a carriage for us." Kaoru slowly stood up, her kneecaps feeling slightly wobbly.

"Let's go."

Meanwhile…

Kenshin entered the huge house. The first thing he saw was a chandelier, lazed with hissing candles and Austrian crystals. His coat was sodden with rain. "This is your new house," said the booming voice of Hiko. "Tomoe's family is very rich. You are endowed with a considerable dowry."

Behind him Tomoe appeared, holding a red umbrella. She bowed to Hiko and then Kenshin before excusing herself to go upstairs.

"By the way," Hiko said, his voice lowered. "Katsura has an assignment for you. Be at the quarters by two."

"But Hiko-san," Kenshin said, his voice quiet and eerie. "I thought we were through with this single-man killing. I thought we were ready to abandon the shadows and street corners to prepare for true insurrection."

"It's not your place to speak such things, boy."

Kenshin scowled and proceeded to change. Another long night in a storm.

Katsura had been late. He was usually never late. The assignment was to take out or intercede a gang of ninjas targetting an area near the Kamiya house. Kenshin almost gasped at the mention of Kamiya. Katsura had always told him Kamiya was important to the Jinsa; that any harm attempted on Kamiya must be extinguished covertly in the shadows.

But in the shadows Kenshin lost his humanity. He metamorphosed into the true Battousai, the one not written in legends but in the gutter stories whispered into shivering ears, in the long forgotten memories of souls lost. As Battousai he devoured his prety with his sword, unquestioningly, instinctively, a tiger to its food. Humans were just that—food to him, another kind of sport game. Humans didn't deserve to be placed above other beasts.

He proceeded to his destination, his hair tied up with black twine. He walked slowly, lithely, his face stoic and grim. His eyes were always intent. They never strayed. The rain only enhanced their ardent gleam. Thought there was utter darkness, he saw in plain view the outlines of his targets, their bodies pulsing, their vessels pumping blood that was destined to be spilled. They were clothed in all-black, clinging to the walls near the gate as if in fear, as if sensing his presence, his approaching.

Himura Battousai let a slow smile crawl over his face. He usually did not enjoy killing; he regarded it as a somewhat tedious chore. But this time he had a purpose flicking in his mind: the purpose being that exquisite, feral-eyed girl he saw earlier that night. He killed merrily, and without mercy.

(inside)

Kaoru couldn't sleep. The rain pelted on the roof like a chorus of nightingales. Usually her nights of insomnia were filled with an eerie, lonely silence—a stillness that drove her mad. But tonight there was a music—an entire symphony of sleeplessness, of unrest. She stared outside her window, steel-blue moonlight pouring on her bed. She tiptoed out of her room and grabbed a heavy coat. She slipped into her boots and unlocked the front door. Sometimes in her nights of insomnia she liked to take walks. The breeze always soothed her. Kaoru was the kind of girl who loved the rain, so naturally she decided to leave for awhile, stepping outside to let the cool raindrops fall on her feverish neck.

It felt so good.

Suddenly, she heard a piercing scream. It came from outside the black gate. She ran toward it without thinking, without even finding a weapon or a guise. She pulled open the gate, her hair swinging wildly behind her.

What she saw was rivers of blood. Red, red rivers, painfully bright, hot and liquid, thick as magma, gushing, pooling at her feet, trapping her. Heaps of torn bloody clothing. All like crumpled garbage in the rain.

Then she saw him. The only pair of upright legs. Her eyes drifted from his feet, to his torso, to his dripping hands, to the tip of his sword, to his chest, neck, and face. Familiar copper eyes, with none of the warmth. Hair so wet it plastered on his face like streams of blood.

"Wh-who are you…" she managed to stammer, her hands on the ground, her knees reddening in the dissolved blood. She knew who he was. But it was so surreal…so much like a dream, or a figment of her madness that had so long been buried and neglected.

"Hitokiri Battousai."

The words cut through the icy raining air.


	4. By the Hearth

Thanks to ye reviewers!

Ame no Neko – I really appreciate your lovely words. I am a very lyrical writer, though I dim it down a little for fanfiction, although still keeping some of the elements of my writing in it. The pressure of "writing well" is less constraining when I write it. Thank you for the review comment, it helps a lot and gives me encouragement to continue.

MizzLee – Great rant hehe, well I'll try to answer your questions in this chapter. As for Kenshin just walking out, in here he is sort of the Battousai and mechanically does what others order him to do, because he is the assassin after all. For ch. 1 – Kaoru doesn't shoot her brother. Teehee.

Bradybunch4529 – Thank you. Yes, I really can't stand placing Kaoru as this pathetic wimp constantly screaming for help every five minutes. The Kaoru of RK is SO independent and she runs a dojo for _boys_ to learn _kendo_. She is not some weepy lady as some people portray her! Kaoru kicks ass! All the way!

Once upon a time, titaness, in the form of a wood nymph, attempted to abduct a wandering redheaded rurouni named Kenshin. Kenshin, being the swift little bastard he is, flew out of her grasp in a most unhumanly graceful way. "Sorry de gozaru, but I have someone else to return to," he said in a most unhumanly courteous way. The wood nymph wept. And wept. And wept. And then accepted that Rurouni Kenshin did not belong to her. Then she went off in her happy little way to pick blackberries and dance around the meadow. The End.

Chapter 4:

By the Hearth

"K-Kenshin…" she murmured.

"Oh, so you remember?"

Her teeth rattled. "Yes." Under her coat a strip of pale blue nightdress shimmered with the rain.

"Why are you here? Have you come to kill me?"

Kenshin found himself flashing a smile.

"Of course I have come here to kill you. After all, it was you who attempted murder on my brother-in-law."

"Who I attempt murder on is none of your business."

"Hey, hey. I was only kidding."

"So the Battousai is human too. He makes bad jokes."

"The Battousai is a shape-shifter. He will be human when he wants to be."

They studied each other for several minutes. Each had the weight of cold lead.

"Why aren't you going inside?" He said quietly. "Pneumonia is a common cause of death these days."

"Just like you, right?" Her voice matched the coolness of his. "You still haven't told me why you were here. And whose blood you spilled so heartlessly."

"You call _me_ heartless for spilling blood? Do you even remember my first impression of you?"

"Answer my question."

"It was an assignment. Confidential affairs. If I hadn't been here then these men would have tried to ambush your estate."

She raised her eyebrows. "You expect me to believe you were actually attempting to protect me?"

"Believe what you believe. I never waste my breath on lying, especially to some strange girl like you."

"I could have handled them myself. Without murdering, mind you."

"I suppose you could have. But it was my assignment."

They studied each other for a little while longer. By now his hair was completely soaked, his face silvery with moisture. She could make out the water of his eyes. A sliver of lightening branded the sky as thunder moaned like a drowned man. She shivered involuntarily.

Weird as it was, Kenshin felt the urge to lift the soaking girl up and kiss her until she was out of breath. But before he could move, she took his arm and dragged him back toward her house. "You are incredibly filthy," she said. "You're going to clean all that blood up. I can't stand it. I can't stand the smell. I don't know if I can stand you."

He entered a dim house with a marble floor of a cloudy amber pattern. Wreaths and picture frames hung over dusty furniture. The whole place had the scent of mist and wisteria.

She towed him into a large, stony-floored bathroom. Before he could protest, she threw a large bath towel at him. "Feel free to dirty it all you want," she called. "I'll throw it away afterwards anyway." She closed the door.

And sighed. Kaoru tried not to show her compulsive trembling. Truly she had never seen so much blood before in her entire life. For a second there the gleam of Battousai's eyes had engraved such a deep mark inside her—something so deep she could have described it as nothing short of death—or was it something beyond death? Even so, he had not shown any direct animosity toward her. She shook her head. Grabbing her towel, Kaoru stripped off her clothes and dried herself. After changing into a very conservative dress, she proceeded to build the fire.

She settled herself on the chair, warming herself in the glow of the hearth's heat. Something about fire always transfixed her. Fire looked so delicate, but it almost never was. So flimsy, so beautiful, so harmless any moth's wing would want to touch it, but it chars flesh and life. Almost like…her new friend, Himura Kenshin.

Speaking of which, the subject has entered the room clad in only a wet bath towel. _Her_ wet bath towel. She was beginning to have second thoughts about throwing it away.

"Um…er…" he was stammering, somehow looking directly at her absolutely scarlet face. "My clothes are all wet…you don't suppose I can borrow any of yours, do you?"

It took a few seconds to digest his words, because she was actively invading every contour with her eyes, much as she tried with all her years of self-control to resist. Simply stunning, were the words to describe it. His muscles were taut but not showy, his skin drying in the fire-ember glow like golden armor.

Her voicebox managed to stammer out, "Himura Kenshin, you man-whore—!" as she threw a flurry of stiff pillows at him. "Cover yourself! Have you NO shame!"

"Oro—" he cried. "I wasn't trying to—"

"Trying to seduce me, are you! Do you honestly think I'm that CHEAP? Tricking me into hospitably letting you into my house while plotting to have your way with me this one night and then abandoning me—"

"I would never abandon you," he said. His words were crisp and clear. "Never."

Kaoru silenced herself. The fireplace hissed, crackling, the color and texture of autumn leaves.

"And besides," he said almost haughtily. "You _dragged_ me in here. I absolutely had no choice and no say."

"You don't know me. And if you don't remember, the first time we met you abandoned me. You left the scene—on the orders of Enishi at that. You are so dense. I almost despise you."

"Like you said. Who _you_ attempt murder on is none of my business. I had been looking for someone. There was not much time left. When I found out that someone was not you, obviously the reasonable thing to do would be to continue searching."

Irritably, she shook her head. "And who would that someone be? Your _wife_? For a second there you thought I was your _wife_?"

Kenshin paused. "Maybe so."

"And now you're stalking me."

Suddenly he grew irritable. "Look, lady, I have NO SAY in the assignments I receive."

She smiled sadly at him. "It seems like you don't have a say in much of anything. Who you kill, who you marry, what you wear for that matter. Tell me something, Kenshin, are you accustomed to doing things by other people's wills? Haven't you ever wished for freedom?"

He sat, scowling at her. "Experience has taught me never to wish for anything."

"That's a little sad. Didn't you have any wishes when you were younger? Aspirations?"

"I only wanted to be strong. That was my only goal. I don't remember my parents…Hiko raised me to think like a warrior." He snapped his head up. "Not like you'd care. You're only a stranger to me."

"Sometimes only strangers can give comfort," she said slowly. "I think I can go to my father's closet and find something for you to wear." Kaoru quickly left the room.

On the way up she made her way to the bathroom and quickly splashed her face with cold water. _Get a grip_, she told herself.

She went up the spiral staircase and entered her father's empty room. She opened the dusty wardrobe and studied it. On instinct she touched an authentic black Japanese-style hakama, an old gift from her grandfather to her father. She couldn't help imagining Kenshin in it, so she grabbed it and headed downstairs.

"Here's a robe-thing, don't know if it will fit but…"

She was shocked to see him gone from the living room.

_That dumbbutt_, she muttered. _After saying he'd never abandon me…_

Kaoru stopped to see his lissome figure examining the picture frames outside her living room.

"Is this your father?" he said.

"Yes, it is…"

"Funny. I've never seen his face before."

"Not a lot of people have."

"You look really happy," he said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I was."

"Do you live here alone?"

"Yes. My father…" she paused. Here she was, almost telling the Battousai, this famed hotokiri, a man who just slaughtered maybe six people in front of her house late at night during a thunderstorm, a man whom she invited inside and is now clothed in her towel, a man who brought shudders to her bones and soul—here she was, almost telling him the truth. She almost hit herself.

"…Is always on business trips. I never see him anymore."

"Oh." He frowned. "Does he visit you, at least?"

"Yes. Occasionally."

"I see."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you shoot Yukishiro Enishi tonight?"

"I thought you and I both agreed that who I attempt murder on is none of your business."

"Now you got me curious. Let me tell you, curiosity on my part is a rarity."

"Would saying that he's a psychotic bastard help?"

"Not really."

"Congratulations on having a hyena for a new brother. God knows I don't envy you."

"Much obliged."

Long pause.

She looked away as he put on the black hakama. It fit him snugly. She continued to look away, for fear of what she would do if she saw him right then.

"Thank you, Kaoru."

She stiffened. "How did you know my name? I never told you it."

"I've been around. I think I would know the name of Kamiya's daughter fairly easily," he lied.

"Have you been out there killing around my house all the time!" She asked.

"No. Tonight was the first time, I swear."

"Good. Next time, would you please just telegraph me or something?"

"An assignment is an assignment. I can't leave it to a girl like you. No matter what you think."

"It isn't what I think. It's what I can do. My father trained me to be this way. I can't accept any help…I've been fine on my own all this time."

"Is that what freedom is to you?"

"For most of my life, solitude has been my freedom."

"Solitude…" "I don't suppose you know real solitude to me."

"I don't suppose so either."

"Then…wouldn't you like to know?" his soft voice said.

She slowly turned around from her seat to find him right in front of her, his nose just inches away from hers. His breath fanned her face like warm bath vapor. For a second Kaoru was surprised to see that up close, his eyes were a smoky lavender. Her finger tentatively stopped his lips a hair's breadth before they reached hers.

"Go home…to your wife," she whispered.

His eyes lost all color before they reverted back to their usual coppery shade. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be."

She walked him to the door, their footsteps echoing. Outside, the rain was light again. Before he left, she called after him, "I do expect you to return it to me. It is my father's, not mine."

"I will."

"I don't want to see a single thread misplaced or a paper cut's worth of blood on it."

"Mm."

Kaoru watched as the Battousai's silhouette disappeared into the dew-laden night. Closing the door, she almost fell into herself. _Holy shit_. _This is going to harass my brain for a long time_.


	5. A Means of Escape

Thank you so much to reviewers! Your messages will be at the end -. 

Author's rant of the day: Sorry this chapter took SO incredibly long…between annoying Econ AP and college acceptances stuff I've barely been living (NYU and Carnegie-Mellon! Woohoo!). I want to (hopefully) continue this story, so keep with me here. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I am hoping for maybe seven reviews to make me happy before the next update.

So, you may all think this will be a triangle fic, but I will try to keep it focused on just KBK. I love Himura Tomoe, don't get me wrong. She has a place in Ken's heart, but I'm too much of a Kaoru-Ken supporter…sad but true. All the KKT fanfics I read feature Kaoru as Kenshin's best friend who's in love with him but cannot tell him/express it to him because alas Kenshin's in love with Tomoe "the beautiful" so Kaoru's in dilemma/turmoil yada yada yada. Well, for once in this fic Kenshin is going to be in love with Kaoru. He will be helplessly, madly, head-over-heels, deliriously in love. Only he's gonna suppress it and suffer from it like crazy. (That's basically like in Dr. Zhivago.) Dude. I'm going to torture him a lot. Heh.

Kenshin: Ano…but haven't I been prone to enough angst and misery already in my many many lives, on paper, screen, and the imaginations of countless evil fan(boy)girls?

Titaness: Kenshin. I am your loyal patron. I buy your manga, I buy your OVAs, I buy your DVDs. And recently in an auction, I bid $167.83 to borrow you.

Kenshin: …

Titaness: Although I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I'm lending him for $167.83 an hour. :locks him inside her commodious broom closet:grins:

And without further ado…

* * *

Chapter 5

A Means of Escape

The Diary of Yukishiro Tomoe 

2:13 A.M.

Tonight was so dank and cold. I received a phone call as soon as I got home that Enishi is safe in the hospital. The wound was not deep or serious, but he must stay there for the night. I'm not sure whether I should be worried to absolute madness or remain calm as I always am. I understand Enishi's whims are volatile, I fear that one day he should hurt himself or another. I wasn't surprised to find out it was Kaoru who shot him. Strangely, I can't force myself to resent the girl. She's been through so much suffering, and my brother is oblivious to the fact that his affections only mar her even more.

Another milestone. I met that man. He is the man who supposedly killed Kiyosoto. He is also the man who will be my husband. The moment I met him there had been no tension…He seemed courteous, charismatic even, and when we danced I was sure I felt a sort of warmth. Is this the warmth that comes with being in the arms of a murderer? For a second, I don't know if it was the music or the chaos, I forgot who he was and I buried myself in his arms like some sort of lost animal. I can't let myself slip like this anymore. By no means do I daresay I pity him, or understand him. Since I am his wife, there will be plenty of time to do my duty. There will come a time when all will be quiet, revolution will hush, and a deceptive silence will settle over us. I will wait patiently for this time to come, the perfect time to strike in retribution.

He received word from Hiko that his next assignment was tonight. Mentally, I wasn't sure whether to breathe in relief or sigh in displeasure. Relief, because I would not need to consummate my marriage with this murderer who killed my husband yet. Anguish, because it's been so long since I've had warmth from anyone. It's been so long since I've been allowed to love. Even if it's only pretend.

So Kenshin left promptly at 2, to, heaven forbid, the Kamiya household. Kaoru had been nowhere to be seen after the incident, and I imagine she must be at home. In spite of it all, I prayed for her. I prayed she would not witness the blood of his sword, or get lured by his glare, or suffer, or hurt because of my brother. After all, she is only a child.

Three months ago, when I answered Katsura's call, he had no idea who I was, let alone be aware of the fact that I already had a connection to his prized assassin. He had been looking for "a woman" for Battousai. If anything, it was a huge whim on my part to answer. This was really the one chance to stare face to face the murderer of my husband. At that moment the possibility of revenge did not occur to me. But that night it struck me that I could achieve it. Revenge. But can I do it?

The moment I entered Katsura's house I knew I would be tied, bound to this duty for the rest of my life. There had been no suspicion, no skeptical glances coming from him. This comes as a surprise.

Enishi had snickered when I mentioned this to him. He had said something along the lines of "It's your scent, sister. Your scent of white plums. Flawless, weightless, without any burdens. You are the perfect cool exterior. Not a snowflake of suspicion could fall on you."

And for some reason, I pondered those words. Was I really just a semblance of a real person? Enishi had meant to compliment me, but I couldn't help but look at myself differently. I've sacrificed everything for Kiyosoto, but what exactly did I sacrifice?

Truth. It was truth. I can no longer be true to myself. I will pretend to love this man. I will be his loyal wife, a pretty wispy face, a painted porcelain face that everyone thinks is beautiful but…

I am so utterly damaged. My best friend and husband has left me. I have nowhere to go. Revenge will be tiring…but I will be patient. Patient, as I've always been.

Tomoe

February 18th

* * *

Tomoe sipped her glass of sherry and stared out the window into the cold night. Thunderstorm. She suppressed a sigh. Suddenly she heard urgent footsteps outside her house, stalking toward her front door. Silently she peeked out the window—right into the panting face of her brother. His shoulder was bandaged, and his face was contorted into a sort of unfamiliar grimace.

"Sister! Let me in!"

Immediately she opened the door and ushered the soaking man inside. "Why are you here, Enishi? You should be recuperating at the hospital! That wound is still fresh—"

"Him, sister. Him." His voice was a hiss.

"What about him?"

"I've found out where he is. And he isn't here."

"I know where he is too. He's on an assignment. He'll be back by morning."

"That's not what I mean. He should be _here_. Instead, he wandered over to where? The _Kamiya_ residence, I heard. Conveniently at the residence of Kaoru, who lives there, _alone_, without her daddy who now rots in a coma."

"He is there on guard," Tomoe said quietly.

"He is there to screw my woman and betray my sister."

"That's impossible. It is his duty to protect the Kamiya household – I think you would know that, considering Kamiya _is_ the main patron of—"

"Do I need to explain to you, sister," Enishi interrupted. "The Battousai _entered_ the house, and two hours later, left the house _with different attire on_. The attire, I'm speculating, of old Kamiya himself. Which means…" His eyes turned into jagged shards of glacier. "That Kamiya Kaoru, _my woman,_ has been touched…by the hands of the very man we vowed revenge on…"

Tomoe was silent. "And so it wasn't our plan. What can we do about it? Moreover, what can _you_ do about it?"

"So you believe me, sis."

"No, I don't. Himura Kenshin is a man who would not give in to temptation. He is an assassin, bound blindly to duty and nothing else. The most that could have happened tonight was that he entered the house to wash his clothes."

"Kaoru is no mere temptation…Otherwise if I didn't know any better I'd speculate that you've just insulted my judgment."

"Enishi, please...stop fidgeting. What matters most is your health. Let me make up a bed for you to sleep until morning. I will find a way to return you to the hospital."

"Sister," he said vacantly. "I am not going to sleep until that bastard comes back. And when he does, I'm going to knock him out so cold that he'd swear—"

"You're not," Tomoe said firmly. "This is not the time, or the place. My earning his trust and loyalty requires the help of kin, kin being _you_. Don't you dare touch or provoke him in any way. Understand?"

"But he touched my woman. You don't understand—"

"I do. I understand you're infuriated. I understand you're troubled. I understand you feel like a part of yourself has been ripped out and ground into ash. Do you really think I do not understand, my little brother? Do you?"

Her expression softened as he was caught by surprise. Instantly his eyes dropped and he went limp. Tomoe…his sister…god, nothing could compare to her suffering. Nothing, especially any suffering of his. No matter how valuable Kaoru was to him, he would never feel the same pain of losing her than Tomoe's pain when she lost her first husband. Kaoru was just an ornament, a beautiful, rare, delicate ornament he wanted to possess dearly, badly, obsessively. He could always possess her outwardly, but he acknowledged a long time ago that he would never completely attain _everything_ from her. She would always keep what's intrinsic away from him. It drove him crazy. Sometimes he scoffed at himself for wanting what his sister had—that kind of perfect mutual relationship. But this was perhaps the only thing denied to him.

"I'm sorry, sister…I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. Please forgive me."

Tomoe reached out her arms and cradled him, the way she did when he was only a small child. It was so familiar, the fragrance of plums sweeping inside his nostrils. So familiar, so beautiful and lyrical. It made him forget all pain, all fatigue, all demons.

"Enishi…please go to sleep. I don't want you to get sick," she whispered.

"Sister…" Suddenly he realized what he was waiting for. The Battousai. The Battousai, such a blatant entity. The Battousai, with his gaudy reputation to match his gaudy hair, who deserved to have the weight of the world crushed onto him until he slowly bleeds and suffocates to death. The Battousai was the answer, because the Battousai was the cause of all of his sister's sufferings. And some of his own. Himura Battousai existed solely to inflict death, pain, misery, and distress to the Yukishiro family. Most of all, to the one who was most beautiful, pure, the one who was the epitome of all that is kind in the world.

Yukishiro Enishi suppressed his urgent need to kill the Battousai only because of Tomoe's warning urging him not to. Without a word or a hiss he retreated to the bed.

_Next time_, he thought. _He won't be so lucky.

* * *

_

Misao's strenuous ninja training paid off because of her amazing skill in climbing, jumping, and ambushing with the dexterity and nimbleness of a nocturnal animal. That morning she decided to pay a visit to Kaoru via her bedroom window. The tree was not stiff and vertical, thus easy to climb, so before she knew it she had her hands on the windowsill.

_I'll have fun a bit._ The mischievous weasel girl began scratching at the window. In her best banshee-like scream she yelled "AHHHHHHHHH!"

The next thing she knew she was dragged by the braid into the room.

"Nice try, honey," Kaoru yawned. "It may be early in the morning, but it takes more than that to have me go scampering around."

Misao stared at the dark half-moons under her friend's lovely indigo eyes. "Kaoru, have you not had sleep?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You think I could sleep after all that?"

Misao wrapped her arms around her friend. "Lucky I was able to get a carriage to take you home. But I was hoping you'd get some rest." Her bright green eyes glinted in concern.

"Very hard to, considering I had a visitor last night."

"Who the hell—"

"It was him, the Battousai."

Misao's eyes widened into doorknobs. "Battousai! Did he follow you home! Did you invite him in! Why would he follow you anyway? I KNEW HE HAD A THING FOR YOU! And to think, you didn't even believe me last night! You owe me for denying it all--"

"Apparently he had some top-secret business with…let's just say, Misao, that it was very messy business. He was there…on a job."

Misao stood still, her mouth agape. "A…job? As in, assassination…"

"Yes. There were around six men near my house…He killed them all."

"What were those six men—and him—doing near your house anyway?"

"He said he had killed them because they intended to break in…"

"But why was he there in the first place?"

"How do you expect me to know? God, all of that just gave me a headache…"

"Oh god, Kaoru…this means that there are people after you…or your father, but I'm worried. You shouldn't be living here alone…"

"I'll be just fine," Kaoru declared firmly. "You think it's any safer for me to leave the house just empty like that? Who knows what strangers could do to it…"

"Your life is more important than some godforsaken house!" Misao yelled. "I wonder if Battousai hadn't been there, they would've…"

"Been clobbered to submission by me? Hell yeah," Kaoru interrupted. "It's not like I would have been asleep. In fact, I could have used a good fight. There are so many ways to liberate anger, but from experience I must say the best method is beating the crap out of someone, especially if that someone had intended to break in and attempt to harm you."

"Might I remind you that it was not someONE, but someONES," Misao said irritably. "And might I add, SIX someONES. I bet you didn't even get a glimpse of them."

"I didn't."

"So what else happened? Did you thank him? Hit him? Kick him out?"

"I…dragged him inside."

Misao's eyes widened. "My god. It wasn't part of my guesses only because you would never do that. What if he had been bluffing and intended to kill you?"

"He said he was going to kill me. But I think it was a joke or some sort."

"Oh my god, the Battousai jokes? My head is spinning. I am dizzied."

"Be serious…"

"But what did you DO?" Misao couldn't suppress it any longer. "Did you…have sex?"

"You really think I'd do it with someone I met only a few hours before…I'm sorry hon, you know the probability of that occurring."

"Come on…did you?"

"Hell no."

"Did you make out?"

"No..."

"Kaoooorrruuuu…that was your perfect opportunity! If I was alone in a big house with a wet Aoshi…" Misao sighed in disappointment. "Such a golden window of possibilities…"

"Get your seventeen-year-old mind out of the gutter."

"I can't help it. It likes the gutter."

"Whatever floats your boat…"

Misao was combing a brush through her friend's long black hair. "Say, Kaoru…how about we get away for awhile? Away from anyone and anything…I can take you to Kyoto to visit Aoshi-sama…you can stay at our luxury teahouse…You know, the Aoiya? There are so many lush gardens you haven't visited…Don't you think you need a break?"

Kaoru smiled. "Hey, for once…that doesn't sound like such a bad idea…"

"Really?" Misao's green eyes shimmered. "Just marvelous! We'll have an insane time! Just like old times!"

"When will we leave?"  
"Aoshi-sama wrote a letter to me saying he'll be at Kyoto by the end of this week…So we can pack our bags today and head off to the port tomorrow evening."

"Awesome. Kyoto will be so far away…from that scary veiny…"

"Shhh…be quiet about Enishi," Misao said. "That loser deserves to be left alone. He will never come within a mile of you again. I swear it. I'll do whatever it takes to send that bastard to hell."

* * *

The sunrise cast a pallid mantle of saffron across the puddles on the street. It was deserted, save for a lonely Kenshin walking aimlessly into the morning. His heels crunched against the pavement and splashed unnoticing into the water.

It had been so bizarre.

His eyesight blurred as if he was seeing through misty glass. Last night's kill…the intensity he felt when he sliced open a man, when he ripped through flesh, when he heard the truncated screams, every bloody gash and gasp…it was something abnormal, even for him. Never had he felt such rapture in killing. It scared him. One of Himura Battousai's most deadly weapons was his detachedness. His cold calculation. The feeling he usually got from murder was sheer indifference. When he killed, he was neither human nor bloodthirsty beast. He let go of everything. He became one with the matter around him. He became an element, a natural resource. He became his sword. Cold, steely, swift, unflinching. Completely devoid of passion or emotion or human folly.

To slip beyond his own control was something unheard of. It didn't matter that he had finished the job, the only importance that holds lies with Katsura. Internally, it bothered him.

Even more bizarre was his second encounter with the Kamiya girl. From the moment he looked at her through his wet bloody bangs he recognized her fear, her utter shock, her fluttering pulse. But she simply stood still as marble, staring at him with these eyes three shades deeper than the rain, so luminous in the moonlight. Her voice had been shaky. He noted that.

Katsura has always declared Kenshin to be asexual, just as a joke among the Jinsa army. Kenshin was vaguely annoyed by his remarks, but he couldn't exactly refute it with evidence. Truthfully, he was far from asexual, but nothing held his interest. He'd never been with anyone.

He was almost bewildered by his attempt to kiss her. Something about her was…amusing. Not just amusing…but strangely enthralling. Could he say intoxicating?

The force behind her voice was almost tangible. There was force, but also something else. Something…softer. As if she possessed some sort of strange sorrow.

Whatever it was, he would do everything he can…to suppress it.

He found the steps to his house. A word welled in his throat. "Home…"

Tomoe's soft shadow lingered behind the curtain.

"This is home…"

* * *

Sorry if that was a boring and/or redundant chapter… . …A thousand apologies! More stuff will come soon!

To my lovely reviewers:

Half-breed-demon-fox – Thank you for keeping up with the reading. I appreciate every review from you :D

Kimberlyann – Such kind words! Horribly haunting…I guess that's what I try to go for :) Sorry for not updating sooner…I hope you keep reading, and thank you!

WaTaShiWaKaWaIIDeSu – Thank you very much…I won't be this bad with updates anymore. At least I hope not! Reignashii – I'm glad you think it's interesting. I updated, see! . 

Liara – thank you for the MULTIPLE reviews. It's people like you that drive me to write! You flatter me with your words…And Kenshin? Not angsty enough? Oh, he will be. Soon, my dear, soon. ;) wink

Misaochan – Thank you love! Do accompany as I add in more .

Neko Oni-chan – Yayayay! Hi Neko, my devART friend! Hohohoho! Ok, I'll shut up, lol. Yes, the sun-dried apricots thing – Kenshin's hair needs a VARIETY of metaphors, not just one or two. A SLEW of them. LoL, thanks for reading 3 I'll try to make it more interesting.

MizzLee – I'm ecstatic that it made you laugh hehe. Thank you for continuing to read! I'm happy you are less confused…:D

Nishikaze – Hah, I'm new to this fanfic biz…I guess I should warn that characters might be a little OOC? I explained in the last chapter that Kenshin is sort of an automaton…that's how he is in the beginning. Because he is emotionless, I guess he was able to walk away. Thank you for the criticism!

CryingOro – Such ebullience! I love your review, so glad you like it…and since you said "please do it for me" I dedicate chapter 5 to YOU. 3 :D

Sapphire – Now that I read it, yes Tomoe SHOULD be more concerned about enishi. Whoops…again, the characters thing. I will try to get better at that, I swear.

KissKenshin – Seee! I updated. Sorry to make you impatient . I won't stop! Wah!

Okai – Thank you sweety! I updated :D

Soniya Himoura – Thanks for adding my story to your favorite!


	6. The Origin of Oro and a New Patient

Author's rant of the month: ARGH! MATH CLASS! #)&$#($ … Not a very good excuse, I know, but hopefully I didn't lose any readers because of my laxity. So I'll try to pick it up by graduation, I promise!

Disclaimer: Titaness showed up uninvited to one of Hiko's drinking parties. After two jugs of sake, again she attempted to abduct the 11-year-old Hiten Mitsurugi trainee, Shinta. This time she almost got far. The squirming redhead managed to fit into her duffel bag. The darkness, Hiko's distraction with the Oniwaban women, and the music made for a perfect route of escape. But alas, Titaness was too drunk to finish her routine and tripped over a large rock, letting the now-beyond-frightened Shinta to escape.

Sigh, Trix are for kids, not for rabbits…and Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Watsuki, not by Titaness…(

* * *

Chapter 6

The Origin of "Oro" and a New Patient

* * *

The insurrection is getting nearer. The tides are turning against the imperial government. Whispers in the high court among the high-ranking officers have been laced with sweat and anxiety. Every face is a suspect, every whisper could be heard by a spy. Ladies simper behind their fans, but inside they pray for their security. Tension is building up swifter than humidity on a summer night, and it eats away slowly behind every shut window, every locked door. There are hundreds of sects, groups, bands of assassins, and political parties just itching away to slit the first throat. The Battousai watches these foolish men, with their gilded pride and their fancy outfits, usually adorned with some kind of cult symbol, a dragon here, a noose there. He watches as the last predator, the last predator who's going to strike. It is always the last predator that survives, no matter how many before him. He knows that of all the groups who want to overthrow the government, Jinsa had the strongest soldiers. He knows, because he understands what the Jinsa is made up of. He's understood since he was a child.

The Jinsa originated, ironically, not as an army of idealists and warriors of justice, but as a travelling orphanage. It had a reputation for taking in the shabbiest, hungriest, filthiest, most beaten up abandoned children ever to stalk the streets of the world. But what outside reputation didn't know was that the Jinsa was also known for stealing children from factories and covert organizations of the government. As a mere four-year-old child, Kenshin was sold to the government as a child slave laborer, and every day and night he worked at a factory, eating a single bowl of watery brown rice at 12 am, the end of his shift. These factories were crowded to the brim with slave children, some of whom go blind or deaf from overwork. Lungs were charred, body parts broken, but every scream, every whimper, every cry was suppressed. Kenshin remembered the Plank. It was weld by a fiendish man named Shishio Makato, the boss of the basement, the very incarnate of Satan. He was called Satan by the bolder children, but only in the faintest whispers. Kenshin's memories of the plank always ended in blackout, and deep gashes and bruises. To this day some of his fainter scars were from that Plank. It had been only a simple piece of wood, but it was made ten times more gruesome when placed in the hands of Shishio-Satan.

They worked at a basement in the lowest pit, where even the sun of daylight was obscured. His eyes turned yellow from the dust entering his wide pupils. Pupils welcomed darkness, and since childhood he's always been accustomed to the dark.

He remembers the day Jinsa found his underground factory. It had been one of the better days in his life, when he was eight years old. He remembers two strangers slipping in through a rusted, beat-up door on the side of a machine. The children immediately stiffened when they saw these two faces, a muscular one with a broad jaw and flowing hair, and a puny one with a stump of hair resembling a ponytail. "Shhh, kids, we're here to bust you out," said the boy, who didn't seem to look older than eleven. "We've knocked out the guards in the front of this door, so this is the escape route we'll take. No time for proper introductions, but we're Jinsa and we're here to help you."

"My god," said the elder one who was at least twice as tall as the other. "These kids are even scrawnier than you, Okita-san."

"Shut up, arrogant seaweedhead," Okita retorted. "We've got to get them out."

"I'm not sure if we have enough to feed them all…"

"I said SHUT UP, we have to move faster than this…"

"Alright then, stump-head…"

So one by one, Hiko Seijuro gathered children in his burly arms, carrying four at a time. Kenshin, in his bewilderment, was dragged off by Okita. Judging by the complete silence of his fellow workers, he could tell they were just as struck by paralysis as he was.

After being dumped into a vehicle, they were carted off into an eerily bright sunlight without knowing what their situation was. So began Kenshin's relationship with the Jinsa, and his strange connection to the mountain of a man known as Hiko Seijuro.

Kenshin almost chuckled at the reminiscence. On their first day of swearing an oath to Jinsa, Kenshin remembered Hiko always being the one to talk to him.

"Seriously, kid, I think you are the skinniest one of the whole damn bunch," the big man lamented. "Even if I feed you an entire winter's storage worth of food I'll bet your bones won't grow any blubber."

"Hiko-san, I've always been this way…even before they took me," Kenshin replied. "Since I knew my parents…"

"Ah, your parents. What do you remember of them, kid?" Hiko asked.

Kenshin was a bit surprised to see this strange man inquiring about his short past, but he couldn't gather a proper reply. "Nothing," he realized, shaking his head. "I don't remember anything at all."

"Do you know if they're still alive?"

Kenshin's eyes fell. "No. They're not. That I'm sure."

"Well, that's too bad, kid, but let me tell you something," Hiko said. "Now you've found a place to belong. Here in Jinsa, we've plenty of kids just like you, the ones who had a home, lost a home, but found a home again."

"How can this be home?" Kenshin asked bitterly. "If you ask me, this is just a friendly abduction. It was very kind, certainly, of you to help us, but how can you say this is our home? You're not the boss of me."

Hiko smiled. "Hey, kid. You've got some opinions of your own." He gulped his jug of sake. "You just may be the one."

_Be what one?_ Kenshin wondered.

"Tell you what, kid," said the pre-drunk babysitter. "I, Hiko Seijuro the 14th, will become your sensei and your legal guardian."

Kenshin scoffed. "And what good would that do me?"

"Shut up, baka-deshi, until I finish. I have never offered this before, but seeing that you're the skinniest, palest, strangest kid here, with the bravest mouth and the most feminine demeanor, I've reached the conclusion that you're no ordinary rat from a factory. Therefore, I decided to make my heir you. You will be the first to learn the ancient sacred swords style, the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

At this young Kenshin's eyes opened wide. "Sword style?"

Hiko nodded proudly. "Sword style. The art of kenjutsu. One of the finer things in life besides sake, boy."

"Sword…" Kenshin considered this thoughtfully. Every time he saw a sword, even in his younger days, he felt a bolt of lightening down his spine though he's only seen one held by Shishio Makato.

"Of course, I have conditions," Hiko stated, shattering Kenshin's contemplation. "You must drink five entire jugs of sake. I need to test your ability to handle heavy things, and in this case heavy drinks. Under no circumstances would I ever allow you to train with me should your skinny stomach be weak enough not to appreciate the world's finest water of life. Remember, boy, five jugs, not a drop less. You hear me?"

Kenshin's little eyes by this time jutted out from his head. "F..f-iv—s"

But it was too late. Hiko had already forced the first jug between the poor boy's teeth, and rivers of the liquor came pouring down his throat like acid. "Or-or-oooooor-or-oro-oro-oro-oro-oro-GLUG!" The sound Kenshin made was as earthshaking as Hiko's cape on a windy day.

The first jug had been emptied. "Good job, baka-deshi! One-fifth of the way done!"

"Orooooo-oro-oro-oro-oro-oro-oro…GLUG!" (repeat again twice)

Kenshin repeated his mantra until the fifth jug. "No….can't…take….any…more…Can't…feel…my stomach…Not worth it…This is pain…..Please, Hiko-san…Don't—"

"Tsk! Almost done and you still wouldn't give up!"

With that, the last jug was poured like a waterfall into Kenshin's mouth. "ORO! ORO! OROOOOOOO! OROOOOO! OROOOOORRRROROROROROOORORORORORO! OROROROR…GLUG!"

After that fifth jug, Kenshin passed out. Hiko smiled and said to himself, _he is a worthy apprentice._

(This, my friends, was how the term "oro" came to birth :-)…)

* * *

Misao bought the tickets for the steamboat to Kyoto and they were to leave in two days. Kaoru decided to visit her father before leaving, just to make sure he was all right and didn't need anything before her month-long trip. She arrived at the hospital with a basket of rolls for the kind nurses who took care of her father for so long. _It's only been two days since I saw him, but a month without seeing him…I'm not sure how I'd live,_ she mused to herself as she stepped up the stairs into the narrow corridor. The smell stifled her. Hospitals were never Kaoru's thing.

"Dad," she whispered as she opened the door. The figure on the bed didn't move as she sat by him. She looked at his face. Eyes shut to a cinder, but features relaxed and mouth a narrow line, as if basking in serenity. She smiled and wondered if his dreams were good.

"So much to say…but so little use," she breathed to herself. "When you wake up, I'll tell you everything I've wanted to say from day one, when I was born."

She remembered his account of her birth. She had been born prematurely, and when the doctor held her upside down, she didn't cry. She was a quiet baby, the quietest baby upon birth the doctors ever witnessed. But it was only when her mother first began to lose breath when Kaoru started wailing, crying, and a flood of tears ran freely from her eyes like little fountains. Her mother was losing breath, losing blood, but managed to smile before her last breath when she saw that her Kaoru cried, her Kaoru was going to live. Her Kaoru was going to live, but Kaoru would smile much more often than she cried.

And Kaoru did. She would smile until the very last drop of hope becomes parched. She would smile for those who have died for her, who have loved her. So little people in the world. Kaoru could be very outgoing, but she was not accustomed to having a lot of people. She understood loneliness, but she was grateful for the friends she had—Misao and Aoshi. They'd always been there for her. She didn't know whether she would have made it through that awful stage of her life where Enishi waltzed in and attempted to steal away every valuable thing from her without the continuous support of her friends. She knew that if she were completely alone, she may have been weak and gave into Enishi's pressure.

And then there were the friends she had in Kyoto. Sanosuke, no doubt, would greet her with his signature huge, fishbone grin when she arrives and fling her around in a giant hug. She smiled at the thought of this.

As she contemplated on the people she loved, she found herself resting her head on her father's big, broad hands. One, two minutes passed and she soon fell asleep.

She was awakened by the shuffling of two feet.

"Ano…" said a beautiful feminine voice. Kaoru looked up, red-eyed, at a strikingly familiar woman, with long hair and gleaming red eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, miss," she said. "But I'm aware that they've moved my husband to this hospital room. Do you know where he might be?"

"Ah…" Kaoru rubbed her eyes and looked across her father's bed. Sure enough, there was new equipment stacked around the room and the blue curtain was closed. "Maybe he's beyond that curtain," she said. "Well, it looks like my father won't be so alone anymore. He'll have company." Kaoru smiled.

The woman smiled in return, her lips curved and rosy. "Is this your father? What is your name, Miss?"

"My name is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru. So pleased to meet you." Kaoru extended her hand. There was something so, so achingly familiar about this woman, but she couldn't pinpoint what…

"I am Hajime Tokio," the woman said, smiling. "Hopefully this is the place my husband is." She went across the room and opened the curtain. On the bed a thin man with slick, black hair and slit eyes sat upright, completely conscious, reading a magazine.

_My God,_ Kaoru thought. _I'd been here this whole time, but I didn't notice he was present in this room. His breathing must be faint as a moth's flutter…_

"Saitou," Tokio whispered, reddish eyes wet with moisture. "Saitou, why didn't you say anything? Didn't you recognize my voice?"

The man merely stared at her, extending his arm. "Tok—"

"Oh, god, I forgot, you've just been treated, I'm sorry," Tokio cried, wrapping her arms around the man. Kaoru stared at them, speechless with awe.

Tokio looked back at the young girl. "My husband, Saitou, has a lung condition," she said. "Just recently he had surgery for it."

"I see…" Kaoru said, face bobbing down. "I'm so sorry."

"He's been this way for many months now. The amount of cigarettes he smoked per day…brings chills to my spine. But even the doctors are surprised how much he can withstand. They tell us he's got iron lungs." Tokio gave a small laugh. "But that's irony, isn't it?"

"No it's not," Kaoru said with a sad glance. "My father's been unconscious for two weeks, but they tell me he's got a body of steel. They tell me they're sure he'll pull through. He's got a stronger body than most people."

"What happened to your father two weeks ago?" Tokio asked with concern in her eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Kaoru murmured. "I hope you understand."

Tokio nodded. "Yes, I understand. It must be so difficult on a girl like you. I can't imagine how I'd be should I be in your place."

"I'm optimistic," Kaoru said. "I've always tried to be that way."

"I admire you," the woman smiled. Kaoru still couldn't pinpoint what was so familiar about that smile.

"Say…Tokio-san, there is something so familiar about you. Have we ever met before?"

"Well, I'm sure I certainly would have remembered a girl like you. Is there something familiar about me?" Tokio asked.

"Well…it's your face…your features, your eyes…" Kaoru mumbled, still trying to remember.

Suddenly Tokio tensed up. "I think I may know why I look familiar to you…" she said slowly. "Perhaps it is not me whom you remember, but my fraternal twin sister…Tomoe."

* * *

Please review my story so far… o.O I love feedback.

Thank you to my previous reviewers. I worship each and every one of you.

Tameka-Tanuki-Jouchan – Hehe, well yup, can't stand K/T fics huh…I don't read them, so well I don't know. P I think the fanfics about Kenshin being in love with Tomoe and Kaoru being his best friend but is secretly in love with him is SUCH an OVERUSED plot, I see it every five seconds, everywhere, so that's why I had to rant about it in my last chapter.

Softbalchick181 – The time period, I know, is a bit ambiguous, but this is an entirely alternate universe with a different history, I'm sticking to maybe the 1900s to 1930s prewar period. Broad, I know, but time period isn't that important to me at this point. And as for Kaoru obtaining a gun, because she used to live with her father she has access to his storage of weapons (which he doesn't KNOW she has access to ;) she just outsmarted him is all) Thank you for the review and I hope you will continue with this fic

Allie – You're very welcome! .

Achi – I'm sorry for not updating sooner…But this summer the chapters will come by faster I hope. Thank you so much :D

Nikki – Thank you so much for the lovely compliments! . Yes I will probably try to do some RK- universe fics soon, no plans for a full story but definitely a couple of one-shots Hope you keep up with this story as I think I'm probably going to make it pretty long.


End file.
